The Goals of the MBRS RISE program at Barry University are to: 1) Increase the research building capacity of the institution; 2) Strengthen student and faculty biomedical research skills; 3) Increase student academic preparedness. To achieve these goals we have determined eight Measurable Objectives: 1) Maintain faculty research productivity in all supported departments through 15 new grant applications over the funding period. 2) Maintain the number of publications in refereed journals from faculty in supported departments at 9 annually. 3) Among supported departments increase the number of student and faculty presentations at scientific meetings to an average of 50 annually. 4) Among supported departments increase the number of students involved in on-campus biomedical research to 22 students annually. 5) Among supported departments increase the number of students experiencing a summer research internship to 18 annually. 6) Increase the number of RISE participants that are accepted into Ph.D. programs to 6 over the funding period. 7) Increase the average student's cumulative science GPA at graduation by 0.2. 8) Maintain graduation rates for students in RISE and complementary programs at 95%. The RISE Developmental Plan for the new funding period, March 2005 - February 2009, advances from the successful Student and Faculty Development Plan of the current funding cycle, March 2001 - February 2005. The Student Development Plan maintains the basic composition of the seven hierarchical components: Research Beginnings Workshop; Summer Research Internship; On-campus Research; Seminar Series; Scientific Meetings; GRE Workshops; Graduate School Workshops. The Faculty Development Plan also has the basic structure: Summer Research Internship and Scientific Meetings. Based on the outcomes of these activities over the current funding period, we will 're-model' the Research Beginnings Workshop, and add one new student component--Tutorial Workshops. For the faculty component we will add Workshop Participation. The related developmental components will begin the summer preceding the sophomore or junior year and continue into the senior year for biology and chemistry majors. Full-time faculty in the School of Natural and Health Sciences and in Arts and Sciences will participate in the activities.